Master's Soul
by MysticShine
Summary: It's been years since Ash and his friends finished exploring the Sinnoh Region, now, a new character is coming and is ready for some action! Part one is where YOU can sign up to be in the story! So you better come on up and hurry!
1. P A R T O N E

**Hello, peoplez of the world and beyond! Welcome to **_**The Master's Soul**_**, an original of mine! Now, onto the characters, the signup sheet is below!**

**P a r t O n e : : W e l c o m I n g O f T h e C h a r a c t e r s**

**Protagonist - [Taken]**

Kaito Ryuunosuke

Age :: 12

Pokemon Currently With Him ::

Slakoth

Poliwag

Togepi

Dratini

**Kaito's Traveling Partners~ -[All Taken]**

1. ~~~Roy ~~~ Male~~~

Roy

Age :: 17

Pokemon Currently With Him ::

Tangela

Pichu

Kirlia

Togepi Egg (will get in Chapter 4)

2. ~~~Jasmine Daniels~~~ Female~~

Jasmine Daniels

Age :: 13

Pokemon Currently With Her ::

Skitty

Eevee

Swablu

Ponyta

3. ~~~Adam Short~~~ Male~~

Adam Short

Age : 15

Pokemon Currently With Him ::

Growlithe

Seedot

Electrike

Buizel

**Rival(s) - [0/??] (Note:: More rivals may be added for Kaito's partners and such, also, if you want to be a rival state what kind of rival: A main rival or a recurring rival) [1/3 Main Rivals] [0/?? Reccuring Rivals] [People taken: Kaito's MR]**

1. ~~~Cameryn Slater~~~ Female~~ **Kaito's Main Rival**

Cameryn Slater

Age : 16

Pokemon Currently With Him/Her ::

Eevee

Pidgey

Vulpix

Elekid

2. ~~~Open Slot~~~ Any Gender~~

Name

Age :

Pokemon Currently With Him/Her ::

**mainAntagonist- (note:: If you want your character to be the antagonist, he or she will be made as a recurring character that will appear from time to time and along the middle and the last, the protagonist will battle them)[Open Slot:: 1/1]**

1. ~~~Open Slot~~~ Any Gender~~

Name

Age :

Pokemon Currently With Him/Her ::

**Supporting Characters [Supporting Characters will only appear in one chapter or so, some might appear in more chapters][Open Slots:: ????/???]**

1. ~~~Open Slot~~~ Any Gender~~

Name

Age :

Pokemon Currently With Him/Her ::

* * *

**Interested in signing up? Want to be part of **_**The Master's Soul**_**? Then come on and review with this form::**

Character's Name::

Age:: (if applying as the mainAntagonist, the character must be older than 25)

Personality:: (define in at least two sentences? That would be easy..right?)

Gender::

Pokemon Currently With Him/Her:: (start out with four if applying for a main role/main characters will gain two more Pokemon as the story progresses and will have their Pokemon evolve as the story goes on. Supporting characters and recurring rivals can start out with six Pokemon if they want)

Applying for *insert position here*


	2. P A R T T W O T H E S T A R T

**partTWO - the S T O R Y**

"_No.. What are you going to do with me? Let me go.. NO!"_ a voice echoed in the distance, it's shrill tone ringing in the boy's ears as he watched the event happen. _"M'am, we suggest that you don't struggle if you don't want things to get.. Messy.."_ a man spoke, the deep tone of his voice roaring out. _"Leave me alone.. D-don't make me send m-my Pokemon out!" _the woman threatened, backing up against a wall in the sidewalk. "_Puh-leez..It's not like YOU have any strong Pokemon of your own.."_ he spoke roughly, taking out a Pokeball and got ready to send the insider out. The boy just sat there on the floor, watching with fear written clearly in his crystal blue eyes. The red headed woman, that seemed to be around her 30's glared with anger and at the same time, fear, before throwing a round, capsule-like object on the man. The ball hit the man on the nose, surprising him for a moment but the real surprise to him was the Pokemon that was sent out. "_Milotic, use Ice Beam!" the red head yelled out, watching as the Milotic sent a bright, blue beam. The ma-- "Kaito, stop watching! It's already 11:43 plus, your dad is coming tomorrow morning! Remember, you are starting out as a late trainer so you better get ready." a voice yelled out from down the stairs. _

"_Yeah, yeah.. Alright, mom! Gosh.." Kaito yelled back, turning the TV off and faced his closet as he lay on the bed, staring at the wooden cabinet containing his clothes. He sighed, closing his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep. _

_~x~xx~xx~x~xx~xx~x~_

"_Kaito! Wake the hell up!" his brother yelled out, shaking Kaito vigorously, the sleeping boy opened his sapphire eyes, automatically glaring at the older boy. Kaori placed Kaito down gently back on his bed, "Hurry up and change! You're getting your Pokemon today, remember?" Kaori grumbled, exiting the room and headed downstairs. Kaito stayed there, frozen in place before scrambling around the room in a crazy rush to find his clothes. Once he got changed, he ran downstairs then out the door, not even bothering to say a simple 'Bye' to his parents. _

_Kaito dashed off to Professor Rowan's lab where he bumped into a girl, knocking both of them to the ground. The Swablu that floated beside her looked down at the two in concern, hoping that both were okay. _

"_Hey, watch it punk!" the girl growled, her eyes burning with anger at Kaito. "U-Uh.. Sorry about that.." he apologized, rubbing the back of his head nervously, kneeling on the dirty floor. "Ughh.. Whatever, say.. Where are you going?" she asked, getting up on her feet. "Professor Rowan's Lab! I'm supposed to get my Pokemon there! I'm running late though.." he replied, sighing as he stood up. _

"_Well, come on then! Get on the back of my bike, I'll take you there." she grinned and motioned towards her bike. "I'm Jasmine.. Jasmine Daniels" she introduced herself as she got on the bike, she then turned and petted the back seat of the bike where another person could sit, plus, it was a cover for the back wheel! "Well, are you going to get on or are you gonna run all the way there?" Kaito nodded and hopped on the bike. "I'm Kaito, nice to meet you Jasmine" he smiled before gripping the girl's shoulders once she started pedaling towards the large building, leaving the poor Swablu alone, chasing after them. _

_Once they got to the lab, Kaito ran inside, hoping that he wasn't late. What if all the Pokemon were gone? Sadly, he was right.. He was too late.. There was not a Pokeball on the table. The Professor looked at Kaito and smiled apologetically, "Kaito, I'm sorry but.." he began but was interrupted by one of his aids, "Wait, Professor.. Don't you have extra Pokemon in your desk?" Rowan shook his head, "Yes.. But they're not the regular starter Pokemon.. They're common around the region.. But.." he stared at Kaito who just stood there in shock. "Kaito, how would you feel about starting out with three different common Pokemon? Each of them came from a different region" Kaito blinked and nodded, grinning happily "That would be great!" The Professor smiled and walked over to his desk, taking three Pokeball out of a cabinet._

"_In these three Pokeballs are Slakoth from the Hoenn region. Dratini from the Kanto region, and Togepi from the Johto region. I'm sorry that I don't have any Pokemon from Sinnoh with me.. But you can just go outside and catch one yourself. Now, to get you started, here's a Pokedex and five Pokeballs" he handed the Pokeballs and the Pokedex to Kaito and went back to work. Kaito walked out the door, a smug grin on his face. _

_Outside, Jasmine waited for her new 'friend' patiently, staring at the Starly-filled sky. Once Kaito took a step out the lab, Jasmine walked towards him and asked. "How'd it go, Kaito?" Kaito held out the three Pokeballs that he had gotten. "It went great!" _

"_Then how would you feel if I challenged you to a battle?" she smirked, holding up three minimized Pokeballs between her fingers. Kaito grinned, "That sounds okay, I accept!" Truthfully, it was his first battle and at the same time, it wasn't. He always battled using his parent's Pokemon against some of his friends outside on the street. Surprisingly, he also used a Togetic , Slaking, and Dragonair too. He placed the other two Pokeballs back in his pocket and stood in position. "Ready when you are" he smirked. Jasmine just smiled and nodded, throwing a Pokeball in the air. "Eevee, I choose you!" an Eevee came out of the Pokeball, standing there in battle position, smiling cutely at Kaito. "Okay.. Eevee… Dratini, come out!" A small, dragon Pokemon came out of the round capsule. "Eevee, use Quick Attack! Follow it up with Dig" The Eevee nodded and disappeared in a flash, reappearing right in front of the Dratini. "Dratini.. Use.. Extremespeed?" he ordered in a confused tone as he stared at the Pokedex stating what moves his Pokemon knew. The Dratini coated itself in a blue aura and moved right before the Eevee hit the dragon. "Eevee, keep going, make sure you hit it right before you use Dig!" The Eevee kept on chasing after the Dratini but it resulted in a failure, the Dratini would always dodge using Extremespeed. "..Okay, I guess you can switch to Dig now" Jasmine said indecisively as she watched her Eevee tire itself. Kaito grinned, he was thinking up a strategy right now._

_The Eevee disappeared in the ground. "Dratini, use Dragon Pulse on the hole that was made." The Dratini released a large, green beam that headed towards the hole. "No! Eevee, come out of the hole and use Shadow Ball to counter!" The Eevee jumped out of another hole and moved to the side, watching as a green geyser erupted from that small hole. The Eevee used Shadow Ball in the sky, releasing five different sized blobs towards the dragon. It was a direct hit! All five orbs made contact with the Dratini. _

"_Dratini, use Thundershock!" _

"_Eevee, dodge then use Iron Tail to finish this round up!" _

_The Eevee used Quick Attack to it's advantage, not only dodging the Electric attack from the Dratini but also boosting the impact of the Iron Tail. The Dratini, being only a baby, suffered critical damage from the attack, almost to the point of fainting. _

"_Eevee, now, use Quick Attack up close"_

"_Dratini, counter with Extremespeed"_

_The two trainers shouted, yelling out one command after the other. The Eevee, who took a step back after hitting the Dratini, ran towards the dragon full speed while the Dratini coated itself in the same blue flames, ready to dodge and attack head on. It was successful, the Dratini managed to not only evade but also hit the Eevee but the Eevee, who seemed way smarter than the other Pokemon used a close ranged Iron Tail once more.._

_[Well, That's it for now.. Sorry for the short chapter,, And for the weird ending xP So, see y'allz next time. Remember R&R and look at the character sheet for available spaces!] _


End file.
